February 15th
by clslovegood47
Summary: Every year, Hawkmoth's Akumas ruin Valentine's Day for Marinette and Adrien; therefore, they decided to celebrate Valentine's Day on February 15th.


Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)

Prompt: "I'm cold."  
Relationship Status: post-reveal/established relationship

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Marinette groaned and pulled her blanket over her head after a second volley of loud knocks sounded against the hatch on her floor. She was too tired to wake up, and she was too comfortable to move. In an attempt to block out the disturbance, Marinette snuggled further into her nest of warmth and softness. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the hatch slowly creak open.

"Princess?" Adrien's voice filled the room. "Where are you?"

"She's not here," Marinette mumbled into her pillow, "Try again later."

He chuckled. "Do I need to come up there and get you?"

"NO!"

"I'm coming up."

"No, Adrien, let me sleep!"

"Too late!"

Within a matter of seconds, her boyfriend's head peered over the edge of the wooden platform that lofted her bed above her room. The weight of Adrien's body caused the far end of her mattress to creak under the pressure.

"I will tickle your feet if you don't get up," he warned with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Marinette quickly pulled her legs against her body. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I can't wait to spend the day with the most beautiful girl in the world."

She sat up and was met by two bright green eyes and a lopsided smile. "Aww, Adrien, that's so sweet!"

"I can be cute sometimes."

"No, you're cute all the time, but it's too early for your cuteness."

"It's ten o'clock, Marinette."

"And we had to fight four Akumas yesterday. _FOUR_. That's three more than one. And we didn't finish fighting the last one until one o'clock this morning."

Adrien scooted next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know, but it's not every year that February 15th falls on a Saturday. This is our day."

She relaxed against his chest. "I know. If only Valentine's Day wasn't so terrible for us every year. I'm starting to think that Hawkmoth has no life."

"Really? You're just picking up on that now?"

"I wish we could celebrate Valentine's Day on the actual day like every other couple."

He pulled away. "But you and I are not like every other couple."

"Hmmm. I guess you're right." She gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "We're pretty _super_."

"Please let me kiss you again for saying that pun!" Adrien begged.

She giggled. "Nope! You wanted me up, so now you have to let me get ready. Save the kisses for when I'm looking a little better."

"But you look beautiful right now!" He pulled her close. "You always do! You are more radiant than the sun!"

"How poetic."

"It's true."

"Well, thank you. Now let me go!"

He dropped his arms with a flourish and pouted. "Fine. Go get ready. Just leave me up here all by myself!"

"You're so dramatic sometimes." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That should tide you over until I'm done."

Without waiting to see Adrien's reaction, Marinette climbed down the ladder, walked to her closet, and pulled out a light pink, long-sleeved dress with a fitted bodice and a knee-length circle skirt. She held the garment up to the light and bit her lip. Today was her day to finally celebrate with Adrien, and she really didn't want to wear jeans.

"Hey, Adrien?" she called across the room.

"Mmmhmm," Adrien responded, "What's up?"

"How cold was it outside before you came into the bakery?"

"It was pretty brisk. The wind made the air feel extra cold. You should bundle up."

"And what are our plans for today?"

"The same thing we do every February 15th. We're going to brunch at our favorite cafe, and then we're going to the drugstore to buy several boxes of discounted chocolate truffles before heading back here to watch five hours of movies."

"And we're walking right?"

"Yes...will that be a problem? I didn't think you liked having my bodyguard accompany us on all our dates."

She took another look at the dress. "No, that won't be a problem."

"_I should be okay if I wear tights_," she thought, "_Besides, I'll be wearing a hat, mittens, and a scarf along with my jacket. I'll be fine_."

With a determined nod, she got dressed, ran into the bathroom, quickly styled her hair into a low bun, and applied neutral make-up. After giving herself a once over in the mirror, she hurried back to her room and put on her winter outerwear.

"I'm back!" she announced.

Adrien scrambled down the ladder. "Does that mean that my Princess is ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse. Does Plagg want to join Tikki in my bag today?"

A tiny black blur shot out from behind Adrien's collar and stopped in front of Marinette's face. "Yes, it does. You two and your silly rituals. Blech!"

Tikki zipped next to Plagg and poked him in the stomach. "Stop it! I think it's wonderful. AND they worked hard yesterday with all the angry love Akumas. They deserve a day for themselves."

"We worked hard, too, Sugarcube. Ugh, and they always get so mushy. Why do we need to see that on our day off?"

"Because it's sweet."

"Oh, yeah? Good to know your sweet-tooth is being satisfied. I'm starving. Adrien forgot to feed me this morning. If they're gazing into each other's eyes all day, who's going to give me cheese?"

"Hey!" Adrien glared at his Kwami. "I said that I would feed you at the cafe."

"You're always thinking about your stomach." Tikki crossed her arms.

Plagg threw his paws into the air. "Well, someone has to!"

"You know, it's February 15th for us, as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're right. We do need to rest, and I was looking forward to spending some time with you today. Just you and me inside Marinette's bag. Maybe some cheese and cookies, as well."

"We need more than just one day to make up for yesterday."

"If you're not going to be nice, then you can spend the whole day by yourself!" Tikki flew into Marinette's bag with a huff.

"Sugarcube, wait! I'm sorry!" Plagg dove into the purse and snapped the top of it closed.

Marinette's gaze slowly shifted away from her bag and eventually landed on Adrien. The second her eyes met his, both teens began laughing uncontrollably.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Marinette said, holding her stomach.

Adrien wiped a tear away from his right eye. "I told you we weren't a normal couple, Bugaboo!"

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. We are an extraordinary couple."

Marinette grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the hatch. "Come on, kitty-cat. Let's go enjoy our day!"

Adrien followed without hesitation. Soon enough, they were making their way down the sidewalk hand in hand. When they reached the cafe, Marinette resisted the urge to chatter her teeth. Her legs were freezing.

After taking off her coat and putting it on the back of her chair, Adrien paused and looked at her in awe.

"Princess," he began, "I know you look amazing every day, but I must say that you make that dress look stunning."

She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you mean that the dress makes me look stunning?"

"No, the clothes don't wear you, Marinette. You wear the clothes. The only reason that dress looks good is because the person wearing it is you."

She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Flirt."

"Ahh, yes, but I'm _your _flirt!"

They spent their time at the cafe laughing, talking, and relaxing. Even though it was no longer Valentine's Day, she still felt the love that radiated off both of them.

When their identities had been revealed three years ago, she never pictured that their relationship would grow into something this beautiful. Not only were she and Adrien dating, but they were best friends. They were partners. They were made for each other.

After taking their time at brunch, they left the cafe and made their way to the drugstore. Once they had purchased a dozen discounted boxes of chocolate, they headed back to the bakery with their spoils.

Halfway through their trip back, Marinette's teeth began clacking together.

"Is that you, Princess?" Adrien asked, turning his head towards her.

"Y-yes," she responded quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold. Even though you told me to bundle up, I wanted to wear something nice. I should have listened to you. Now my legs are stiff and frozen."

"Oh, Marinette, you could have worn a paper bag, and you'd still be beautiful. Come here."

In one sweeping motion, Adrien scooped her up and began carrying her bridal style down the street.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

He kissed the top of her head. "Making the most of my day with the girl of my dreams."

She giggled. "Happy February 15th, Adrien."

"Happy February 15th, Princess."


End file.
